In Your Face
by Leveragelover
Summary: Hope shows up again and Sophie gets jealous when she sees Nate flirting with her.


**A/N: Sorry for my absence this past month-ish or two (I forget how long it's been) and I've just been hiding away writing (no, I'm not dead.) I've been working on lots of stories and school started up about a month ago and put quite the kink in things. (well to be honest I spent most of my nights photoshopping if I wasn't doing work.) But anywho…here's this story about Sophie getting jealous. Oh and inspired by Die Antwoords song **_**In Your Face**_** (borrowed the name) Don't own the name of that song or Leverage.**

_In Your Face_

Nate had been sitting in the back row for nearly 15 minutes and Sophie still had yet to notice him. Her back was turned to him as she orchestrated the people on the stage. Whenever she made a particularly dramatic hand gesture or her accent came through stronger then normal he would smile. He adored her love for theater and how passionate she was about it. Granted, he knew nothing about running a theatre and it distracted her from the job, but she loved doing it and that was all that really mattered anymore. She screamed repent, making another dramatic gesture. The nervous boy in front of her, who looked about 17 years old, mimicked her. He smiled as she buried her head in her hands, making a frustrated noise.

"Hey! I know you!" A woman said as she sat down next to him. "Um...you were at the culinary institute. Yeah! You came in before Chef was there."

Nate froze a little, turning to look at her. It was what's-her-face from the truffle job. Brown hair, brown eyes, and clearly way too attracted to him. He cleared his throat. "I'm Nate."

"Ooh, Nate," She smiled at him, "I'm Hope."

Nate smiled back. "Nice to meet you." Then he remembered how he had had to flirt with her a little bit for the con. Mentally he cursed himself. Luckily Sophie still didn't know he was there so he might able to flirt a little and get away quickly before she noticed. "Culinary school didn't go as planned I take it?"

"I divorced my husband after I found out he had an affair with the housekeeper. I'm a free women now."

He looked at her, a small smirk on his face. "What brings you here?"

Hope giggled a little bit, biting her lip. "Um...you know...just thought I'd try acting. What brings you here, handsome?"

Nate looked into her eyes, giving her the look he knew worked on all women, and was the look he frequently used on a female mark. Had he been paying attention to something other then his conversation with her he would've realized it had gone completely silent. Hope was completely entranced, looking into his eyes like he was hypnotizing her. The sound of paper falling to the stage caused him to snap his focus. His head turned to see Sophie frozen still, staring at the two of them.

He swallowed hard, eyes a little wide. Already he knew this was not going to end well. In the corner of his vision he saw Hope looking between the two of them, clearly confused at what was happening. Sophie lowered her arms, gaze never shifting, walking across the stage, and down the steps. She made her way up the rows until she was at the back one.

"Umm what's going on?" Hope asked.

Sophie ignored her, instead pointing to Nathan and curling her finger inward. Everyones eyes were on them now. He looked around nervously, embarrassed by all the people watching before quickly getting out of his seat. "Soph, just list-" He was cut off with - unexpectedly - a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck; hand grabbing at his hair as she furiously attacked his mouth. He made a startled noise of surprise. Try as he might to pull away Sophie wouldn't let him. Deciding it was no use, and her acting class had already witnessed the fact they were making out, he pulled her closer and matched her kiss every inch.

When Sophie felt she had made her point she pulled away, gasping for air. Nate was practically panting as he tried to chase for her lips again. She pushed her hands firmly against his chest, placing another quick kiss on his lips. Then she looked at Hope. "In your face!" She turned, smirked, and sashayed off. Nate stood there still a little out of breath, running his hand through his hair.

"W-wh-what?" Hope stuttered, a little heartbroken now. "You're with her?"

"S-sorry." He quickly rushed off, avoiding the stares from the Sophie's students. Sophie, on the other hand, was smiling to herself as she continued on with the class as if nothing had happened. He quickly got onto the stage and disappeared behind the curtain. That kiss had been all anger and tongue, and it had been amazing. All he wanted was for her naked body to be pressed up against his own and...and he was getting hopelessly turned on the more he thought about it. As he walked around the Swiss cheese of back rooms he found her office. With one glance around he slipped inside and shut the door behind him.

He looked around the fairly reasonably sized room. There was a desk and a couch and a few chairs in front of the desk. On her desk was a few picture frames and he walked over and looked at them. There was a picture of both of them in London, grinning at the camera. A small smile lit up his face as he remembered that day. The other one was a picture of the whole team, and the other was of her and Parker. Suddenly he got the feeling he was intruding on her space (which he was a little bit) and quickly went to the door. But he couldn't leave like this.

Nate licked his lips, plans already forming in his head. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing Sophie's number. One ring...two rings...three rings...

"What Nate?" Sophie demanded instantly.

"Can you dismiss your class? We have a job to do."

"Nate!" Sophie whined.

"I told you this would only be a side thing when I agreed to let you buy it. You can continue later, I promise."

"Ugh, fine!"

"Oh, and Soph!"

"Hm?"

"I left my jacket in your office. Could you grab it before you leave?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Sophie hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. Why did they have to do a job now?! At this rate they would never be ready for the play in March.

"Who was on the phone?" One of her students asked.

"Oh, um, no one."

"Was it they guy you made out with earlier?"

"No," She lied. "I have to go guys. You're dismissed early." She made a gesture with her arm, telling them to leave. They all gathered up their stuff and slowly filed out of the door. A few unexpected tears of aggravation fell out of her eyes. She mentally slapped herself, wiping the tears away.

Nate better not be complaining about how she didn't get there fast enough when she did end up getting there. She sighed and turned the lights off, heading to the back rooms dutifully. The door to her office was already slightly open and she pushed it open more as she walked in. Nates jacket was thrown over the arm of the couch. The sound of the door shutting made her turn around, yelping in surprise when she saw Nate standing there. "Jesus Nate, you scared the life out of me!" Her chest was heaving still as she regained from the small fright. "What? I thought we had a job to do."

"We do," Nate replies smoothly, a smirk curling at his lips. He walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Jealousy makes you nasty," Nate murmured in her ear, voice husky.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," Sophie mumbled angrily. She felt his hands slip under her shirt but not making any effort to move otherwise. A soft moan escaped her lips, leaning back against Nate, head tilting back. "You make me dismiss early so you can screw me?"

He laughed against her neck, breath hot and heavy. "Would that be bad?" He growled. Her neck was craned to the side, giving him full access to the beautiful skin. He pressed light kisses to her collarbone, the place where head and neck met, and more. She moaned whenever he hit just the right spot. "To bad I can't blindfold you," He growled again.

This time Sophie gasped slightly. A devious smirk curled at her lips. She turned slightly in his arms, placing her hand flat on the side of his head and pushing so he'd look at her, initiating a deep kiss. He responded quickly, hand slipping around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. Sophie cut the kiss short, lips touching his, looking him deep in the eyes. "I love it when you growl in my ear and order me around."

"Does it make you feel powerless?"

She didn't respond at first, hands slipping underneath his shirt. He pulled away slightly, allowing her to pull his t-shirt over his head. Sophie dropped his shirt on the ground, letting it stay where it fell, running her hands over his flat chest and stomach. "Deliciously so," she finally responded with a wicked grin. "I'm at your every whim." She pressed her body close to his, hand pressed against the cool skin in between his shoulder blades. "What I don't like is when you make me beg for what I want." She started to unbutton his jeans, eyes locked on his.

He gently led her over to the couch once she got his jeans off. With a gentle squeeze of her hips he whispered for her to lay down on the couch. She did so. Nate put both of his knees next to her hips, looming above her. He leaned down, kissing her slowly. She tugged at his boxers, trying to get them off, making Nate suddenly stop. "No."

"Why?"

"I'm teasing you right now. When we get home you can show me how jealous you are that I flirt with women for a con." He looked her in he eyes, running his hand over her curves. "Because I know how jealous you are." A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he waited to see her reaction.

Sophie leaned up, getting dangerously close to him. "Oh I'm gonna show you how jealous I am and then some."

**THE END**


End file.
